


No Strings Attached

by GhostOfTasslehoff



Category: Death Note & Related Fandoms, Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Christmas fic, Cuddling, Fluff and Angst, Friends With Benefits, Gift Giving, Implied Sexual Content, Implied kink, L lives, M/M, Mind Games, Post-Yotsuba Arc, Secret Relationship, Symbolism, Teasing, Yagami Light is Kira, lawlight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:22:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21897379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhostOfTasslehoff/pseuds/GhostOfTasslehoff
Summary: A little Christmas Eve fun becomes something much more when L decides to give Light a present.
Relationships: L/Yagami Light
Comments: 9
Kudos: 86





	No Strings Attached

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ZombieJesus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZombieJesus/gifts).



> For my lovely co-author ZombieJesus on her birthday - I hope your day was amazing, and I hope you like this story! It turned into more than I expected 😂

“ _Nngh,_ fuck, L!”

Chuckling, L slowly pulled back, smiling as he wiped his mouth on the back of his hand. “Enjoy yourself, Light?”

Light stared down at him, dazed and panting as his fingers followed the detective’s face, tugging the man up his body as he began to smile. “You know I always enjoy the things you do with your mouth.” _That wicked, lying mouth._ Tracing his fingers down L’s cheek, he tilted his head down to kiss L, enjoying the taste of himself on the detective’s lips.

L giggled into the kiss and pulled back, settling down against Light’s chest with one leg slung casually over him. He gazed up at Light with a queer little smile on his face, content to just stare as he trailed his fingers against Light’s skin.

Light’s arms tightened around him, an amused smirk playing at his lips. “You’re staring again.” A light shiver went through him at the soft touch, and he laid his hand over L’s, stilling the motion. “You’ve been staring all _night_.” Softly, “One might think you had some ulterior motive for pulling me away from the party downstairs, _Ryuzaki._ ” He arched an eyebrow as L’s smile widened, and the mute confirmation made him laugh.

“I was impatient to give you your… present.” 

_A present?_ Light laughed at the sly tease in L’s voice, rolling his eyes. “A blowjob is _not_ an acceptable present, no matter how spectacular.” The man’s answering laugh was low and rich, and Light’s breath caught as L bent his head to press those soft, plush lips to his chest. He had never minded having L’s attention on him. Had always craved it in one way or another, and once his memories had returned, he had actively courted it. Which was why every time L came to his bed like this, it was an absolute rush, even though they had never really put a label on what they were doing. Light let his gaze drift down to the bite marks and scratches that marred the otherwise unbroken expanse of pale skin, a fiercely possessive smile on his face now as he caressed the bruises, tangled his fingers in soft hair. _Mine._ L’s face turned back up to his, and that knowing look in his eyes made something clench in Light’s chest. _Except he’s not. Not really._

Light’s hand stilled, annoyance with himself for _wanting_ too much souring the moment, and he sighed, looking away from those too-perceptive grey eyes. “Don’t you think people will be wondering where we went?”

“Mmm…” _Is he upset at me, or himself?_ L tilted his head into Light’s hand to get his attention again, placing a delicate kiss to his palm when the young man looked down at him again. “Let them wonder for a bit longer.” He leaned up to give Light another lingering kiss before pulling away, disappearing into the bathroom.

Light groaned and pushed himself up to sit, raking his fingers through his sweaty hair as he tried to compose himself. He didn’t know why this was bothering him so much now. Especially since it wasn’t like he was being entirely open, either, and he had absolutely no intention of giving up the Death Note again, _or_ telling L his secret. _Not if he still means to execute me for being Kira._

“You’re frowning.”

Light looked up as the bed dipped under L’s weight, smoothing his features into a more neutral expression. He hadn’t realized he was broadcasting his emotions so strongly. _I’m slipping._ “... Sorry. I think I’m just tired.”

L’s smile fell slightly, and he let out a soft, “Oh…” Looking down, he hesitantly pulled his hand from behind his back, holding it out to Light like a peace offering after a moment. “Too tired to, uh… open your present?”

 _What?_ Light’s eyes widened, looking down at the small wrapped package resting on L’s palm. _What does he mean by this? Is this a test?_ “I… didn’t realize you actually got me something. I thought-”

“I know.” An embarrassed laugh left L, and he lowered his hand to rest in his lap, keeping his gaze down. “I... deflection and teasing are just easier than… well.”

Light stared at him in silence for a moment before saying quietly, “I didn’t get you anything.”

A tiny smile split L’s face, and he shook his head, voice soft, “I don’t need anything, Light. I already-” Cutting himself off, he took a deep breath and looked up, holding out the present again as he met Light’s gaze, eyes wide and hopeful.

Light studied L carefully, trying to decide if L was trying to trap him in some way. L _had_ used the lure of friendship before to try and trick him, but L’s sly teasing and bold arrogance had been far more prominent in their interactions back then. In this moment, though, none of that confidence was present. Everything about L’s body language projected an air of awkward vulnerability, his expression more sincere than anything else Light had ever witnessed from him. _This is genuine. He really did something nice for me just because he wanted to?_

Light reached out to take the gift belatedly, and L gave him a brilliant smile, one finger coming up to trace his mouth as he shifted forward, body tensing in anticipation. He made quick work of the wrapping paper, only pausing a moment to arch an eyebrow when he recognized the logo on the box before opening the lid. _He got me jewelry? That’s… does he realize the connotations?_ Light looked up at L, his heart pounding hard and lips quirking into an awed smile as he lifted out a small, golden sun pendant on a chain. “You got me a necklace?”

L’s gaze flickered between Light’s face and the charm in his fingers, nodding as he pressed his fingers to his mouth, hiding his smile. “I thought it would suit you.”

“L, this is beautiful, but I’m- I can’t accept this. Jewelry is…” Light’s voice trailed off as he brought it closer, immediately noticing the seam down the middle. “Hmm?” _Is it a locket?_ Smiling, he glanced up at L. “I should have _known_ there would be more to it than just a simple pendant.” He pressed his fingernail against the seam and slid the two halves apart, mouth falling open in surprise when he read the inscription on the inside. ‘ _You are my sunshine._ ’ “Oh…” Cheeks burning, he snapped it shut, looking up at L in awe. “L, do you really-”

L nodded, interrupting with a quiet, “There’s more.” Shuffling closer, he reached out to thread his fingers through Light’s, squeezing tightly. 

Light gave him a curious look before turning it over. There was a secondary inscription on the back, too small to read without bringing it closer, and when he did, his breath caught. ‘ _I_ _won’t let your Light go out._ ’ He raised his eyes slowly to L, his heart thunderous in his ears, because those words had been deliberately chosen. It could only mean one thing, but he needed to hear L _say_ it. “L. What does this mean?”

L stared back, his expression serious now. “I know, Light.”

Breathing rapidly now, Light brought their linked hands up to press to his chest as he struggled not to panic, unable to speak. _Am I just reading into it what I want to see? How do I navigate this? Was this a trap all along?_

L reached out to gently touch Light’s face as he crouched beside him, swallowing hard before saying softly, “You don’t have to say anything yet. I’m not good at things like this, and I couldn’t think of any way to get how I feel across, in person, without messing it up.” He glanced down at the pendant, and reached out to turn Light’s hand palm facing up and raising it so the pendant was the focus. “We both know that nothing between us is simple, but the simplest explanation I can give is this.” He traced one finger along the delicate face of the tiny sun. “On the surface, simply a pretty gift, no strings attached.”

Opening the pendant to the first inscription, L tapped the word _sunshine_. “A declaration of my true affections for you, which I… didn’t know how to express.” He hesitated to close it again, but finally did, turning the pendant back over and trailing his finger tip around the inscription on the back, voice a trembling hush now. “And this… a confession. A promise. That I know the truth. That I will keep your secret.” He closed Light’s fingers around the pendant now and kissed them, breathing out a near-inaudible 'Kira'.

Light watched mutely, overwhelmed and _amazed_ by everything L was saying. It was clear that L had put a lot of thought into what had at first seemed like just a cutesy gift, and the emotion in the detective’s voice was palpable, especially hearing L calling him 'Kira' in _this_ context. _Is this really happening?_

L pressed Light’s closed fist to his chest and looked back up at him, unwilling to let go just yet. “And finally, it’s an apology for… for everything I’ve put you through this year.” He finally released Light’s hands, settling back into his customary crouch and clutching tightly to his shins. This was the hardest part for him to say. “Accepting it doesn’t have to mean you accept the apology.” Wincing, L whispered reluctantly, “ _Or_ my affections. I meant it when I said no strings attached. But I will always keep my promise.”

For a long moment, those last words hung in the air between them, and Light slowly uncurled his fist to look at the tiny golden charm. _And all of this time, I wanted more too._ "Are you sure there are no strings attached, L?" Light asked finally, looking up with a smile playing at the corners of his mouth.

"What?" L's head snapped up, his expression panicked for a moment as he blurted out, "Of course not!"

Light finally let his smile show, holding eye contact with L as he fastened the tiny sun around his neck. He only looked away long enough to adjust it against his bare chest before prowling towards L on the bed. The detective's breath caught, and he fell back out of his crouch, propping himself on his elbows and staring up as Light came to a stop on his hands and knees above him. "You'll keep that promise _even_ if I choose to end this relationship here and now?" Light asked softly, not daring to touch L yet. The look on L's face was absolutely crestfallen, but finally, the detective nodded. _Yes!_ The possessiveness he had felt before returned tenfold as Light leaned down to whisper right in L's ear, "But you want to be mine, don't you, L?"

"I do want that," L whispered back, a shiver rippling through him at that hot breath against his ear.

Light had to know. Pulling back, he licked his lips and stroked his fingers down that slim, pale neck. _God, he's so beautiful. Fragile._ "Even if I'm Kira?"

A low moan left L, and he reached up to grab Light's wrist in a loose grip, keeping those fingers against his neck. " _Especially_ if you're Kira," he admitted, eyes wide and shining hopefully as he stared up at Light.

 _Oh hell yes!_ Light exhaled a shaky breath, gathering L into his arms and relishing the soft gasp he received as he licked a wet stripe up L's neck. "You've made me so happy, L," he breathed, kissing down to L's collarbone and biting down, a fierce grin spreading across his face at the way L was whining and writhing under him. "I accept your apology." He pressed another kiss to L's jaw. "And all I wanted was your affection." Light shifted to kiss L properly, pressing their hips together before growling playfully against his mouth, "How about I make you _Kira's_ for Christmas?"


End file.
